Harry Potter and the Power Of Gryffindor
by Emosrockhard
Summary: This is my first story so idk how the hell this is gonna go :P
1. Prolouge

Hello. Here you have the prologue to my fic. It's my first story, so let reviews to see what you think. Publish a chapter each week (if I can faster, faster publish).

In short, do not know what else to say, so I leave here the foreword. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The rights to the characters described here (except for those I made up) and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The only thing is my argument.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE POWER OF GRYFFINDOR**

PROLOGUE

* * *

- Kill the leftover, Wormtail.

A green beam hits the chest of Cedric Diggory and his body falls to the ground, inert, while a grim smile pierces Harry's head.

- Do you see what that brings fight against me, Potter? It makes no sense ... I am the greatest wizard of all time and that Dumbledore weakling can not do anything against me ... and unless you ... Harry ... In the end you just catch it and be a victim of my power ... you can not beat me Potter , Only you are a mediocre magician, and you only win about me is a farce, only the ancient magic of your mother stopped to kill you that day ... the final Potter will die, no matter how much you run or hide ... in the end you will die ... like your parents ...

- No, not die, I will avenge, avenge his death and destroy you ...

- Yes, Yes, Yes, die Potter ... not even in your dreams you're safe ... ha, ha, ha, ... Crucio!

* * *

Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinning, Surrey, England. Harry Potter wakes up screaming in pain and fear, waking with them all the inhabitants of the house. More screams were heard in the night, and finally, silence ...


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE: THE SUMMER

Days passed without end, or at least it went to Harry Potter, the great hero of recent times in the wizarding world ... an unsung hero, apparently. For weeks he had no news of their friends, or anyone else, all his friends seemed to have forgotten him. After Cedric's death his life had become miserable, their nightmares flooded the night and every morning he woke up screaming only to be silenced to death by his uncle. Then it was forced to perform their duties throughout the day until night fell, he fell rendered on his bed, ready again to spend an uncomfortable night, his mind tortured him again and again until you wake up screaming only to be silenced again.

On the contrary, the Dursleys, it was still one of the best summers lived ever since Harry Potter was abandoned at the door. Especially for Vernon Dursley. The boy had become the perfect servant, silent, somber and effective. Did their homework every day. The only drawback was the morning when awakening, when the boy woke up screaming and he was obliged to keep quiet lest they should hear the neighbors. The first time I thought silenced at any time those weirdos station would throw it up, but nothing at all happened. After those first moments of uncertainty, the daily beating Harry had become a habit and Harry being beaten every day, so even with their magical abilities, wounds and bruises from Harry were almost constant in it.

So the days passed slowly in Privet Drive ...

The days passed and passed, although all Harry did not care. He spent the nights between nightmares and daytime suffered abuse from the Dursleys, but no complaints left his lips the whole time ...

For anyone else, this would have been alarming, but the Dursleys was a source of happiness. None of the three had noticed that Harry had not said a word all summer, except with inarticulate cries that woke up every morning ...

Thus came the morning of July 30. Harry woke up screaming, like every morning, to see his uncle get like a madman in the smallest room of No. 4 Privet Drive, ready to be quiet.

After breakfast (which Harry did not give him because he was in his room, trying to recover from the shock), Vernon looked at the mail and found a letter saying they had been awarded in a contest of gardens. Smiling, he gave the good news to his wife and son, and went to get ready for the awards.

Shortly after noon, after Harry to give her tasks in exchange for a piece of bread and some cheese, Vernon grabbed Harry and put him a boost to your room. Harry stayed on the ground, somewhat dazed by the blow.

- You'll be here all afternoon boy - said his uncle -. We are going to collect an award for our beautiful garden, again at night ... and do not do anything that you regret - the man said with a grunt.

Then, Vernon Dursley proceeded to close the bedroom door locked. Harry, meanwhile, crept to his bed as he could and was lying there, crying, wishing that everything had just one damn time, hoping to return to Hogwarts with his friends.

Harry awoke with a start, at some point he had fallen asleep. He sat up in bed and try to remember why he had awakened. Suddenly, something was heard downstairs.

Harry walked to the window, but did not see the Dursley's car anywhere.

If you are not my guys ... shit! Death Eaters!. Harry took his wand from his nightstand and pointed to the door of his room. He went to his trunk and took the Invisibility Cloak from his father and threw it over, while he heard as the lock on the door of his room opened with an almost inaudible click.

The door opened silently and five people entered the room, three men and two women.

- Well, that's all sorted - one woman whispered, her hair pink gum and it seemed that Harry had only 4 or 5 years older than him.

At that time, Harry was clear to all and was surprised. Knew two of those people. One was Remus Lupin, Harry's former teacher at Hogwarts and Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody, another former teacher Harry.

Harry pushed against one wall of the room and stood behind the group, approaching the woman with pink hair ...

- Nice try, Potter, but not absolutely necessary - Moody growled fun.

Harry froze where I was. Damn, I forgot that the eye sees through invisibility cloaks.

- Mad-Eye There's nobody here - said the other woman.

- If there is - Lupin said - although it must be under the invisible layer of horn, so we can not see him. Unfortunately for him, if Moody's eye can see, and I have my own ways to detect it ... do not you Harry?

Seeing that he had been discovered, Harry took off his coat, but did not stop pointing her wand at the five.

- Who are you? - Harry asked from where he was, making the three that had not seen it should give around with sticks up and clearly surprised at being so easily fooled.

- For me and know me, Harry - Lupin said softly.

- Show that you are, if you do not throw the spell more powerful than me go through your head ...

-Ha! - Moody River - and that spells defeat 4 AGRORED and a werewolf at the same time? You have no chance, Potter.

- Would you like to see the effects of a bombard on a body, "" teacher "?

Moody stopped laughing instantly and tightened, obviously did not think that Harry will pass through the head using a spell in a way so ... creative. Clearly had underestimated the boy.

- Quiet Harry. My name is Remus John Lupin, a former professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, werewolf and a friend of your parents and Snouts. The shape of your patronus is a stag.

- So are friends?

- If Harry. We come to you out of here.

At the time Harry started to feel dizzy. His vision became blurred and lost his balance. Unconsciousness took him. 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE HEADQUARTERS

- Harry, Harry ...

Harry opened his eyes slowly to find the headmaster of Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

- Pro ... teacher ... - Harry whispered.

- Harry, listen, I'll say it only once and you have to memorize. "The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is ?located at number 12 Grimmauld Place."

- The headquarters of the Order ... number 12 ... - Harry whispered back before falling unconscious.

In the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, a meeting took place. The Order of the Phoenix, a group formed by Albus Dumbledore wizards to fight-to-no-must-be-named and has returned to form with the resurgence of the most terrible dark wizard ever been. At the meeting they were all members of the Order, only now residing in Grimmauld Place, some close to Harry and the Aurors who had gone to pick and Hogwarts headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

- ... And what we do, Albus? This can not go well. Harry Potter is, dammit! That child has lived more than all of us, you know. If anyone deserves something better in the world, that's him.

- Calm Poppy. We should wait and ...

- Wait! I have spent many years as a healer, Albus. And I can say I've seen few people with more right to be dead that after receiving similar injuries. If he's alive is because we came back with a broom rather Portkey as planned and could respond quickly. If not, now mr. Potter would be dead, and although it could survive a killing curse as a child and has done things unimaginable to their age, I fear that this would not finish well - for when he finished his little speech, Madam Pomfrey had set foot and was Dumbledore shouting in the face with rage and anger known by all present.

The reactions were varied in the room. From the smile of satisfaction of Severus Snape to the face of rage and anger carried by Madam Pomfrey, Ms.. Auror Weasley and she was to pick up Harry. The rest showed varying degrees of anger and concern.

Dumbledore sank in his seat over to the frontage of the healer and waited for it to calm down a bit before speaking.

- Well, I myself will have a talk with the Dursleys, if that reassures you, Poppy. The sr. Potter is safe now, and as you said, you need rest. Anyway, next summer I will assign an escort when you go back to her uncle.

- You lost your mind, old fool! - All are turned towards the owner of the voice, the young Auror with pink hair - I was half dead when we found him! "It was surprising as it was being able to try to wriggle out of us!

- Nymphadora ...

- And how many times I have to tell you not call me that! - The Aurora turned and left the room hitting the door.

- Well, I think we have a volunteer to watch next summer ... - said the director of fun.

- I may not agree on the forms, but I totally agree with her - said Sirius Black

Lupin looked at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

- Do not look at me like a lunatic. If I had been in that house had not been much of these varmints. And if my dear cousin I had not had advance our beloved director may have heard the odd prettiness more ...

Lupin smiled and shook his head slightly.

- What? Not that I do not know ... - Sirius said sulking - but now I have to buy a good Christmas gift to old fool ... ... Tonks - Sirius muttered between his teeth, but everyone listened.

The majority of those present laughed, even Snape had a smile on his face, though not very pleasant.

- Anyway I have to admit that the guy is good. Few could have detected Death Eaters, and even when they detect rapid thought, despite their status ... - Moody said with some pride "?

- What do you mean Alastor? - Asked Dumbledore?

- To discover that when they did show us who we were and who was prepared to neutralize a curse to 5 at the same time. And I fear that if the case had come to use it, you would have had to pick us to spoon ...

- And how is it that Potter might have left to fight fura 5 adult wizards and prepared? - Snape replied sarcastically.

- If you had been threatened with a Bombarda five feet away, probably I would not have seemed so fun ... or perhaps you are able to form a strong enough shield in tenths of a second?

The superiority of Snape grin disappeared in an instant and his face paled more than usual ... Dumbledore, meanwhile, smiled.

- It seems that mr. Potter also inherited the creativity of their parents ...

Tonks left the room slamming the door. The noise echoed through the house. Well, at least that old goat has managed to silence the old witch ...

A few hurried steps were heard on the stairs, and a few moments later, four red hair and a chestnut came to where he was an Auror. These were the Weasley twins, along with his brothers Ron and Ginny, of course, the chestnut was Hermione Granger. Tonks let out a groan and went into the room with anger still burning inside.

- Well, well ... - began one of the twins.

- ... If aurora is our favorite ...

- It seems in a bad mood, oh my brother

- Something seems to have gone well for her in the meeting ...

- I wonder if it will be played on any hard luck mission ...

- What could it be? - Said one of them touching the chin with a finger thoughtfully.

- It could be taking care of Hagrid escregutos ...

- Or maybe he lost a contest of imitators ...

- You could also ... no ... that would be too cruel ...

- Nobody in their right mind could order it ...

- Although we all know that the good director ...

- ... Is not in their right mind ...

- Oh! Tonks go very sorry ...

- It's really horrible ...

- Tremebundo ...

- Although fat hair Snape will prove a worthy rival to the level of an Auror ... - the pair finished the twins.

For the time Tonks could not help but smile at the joke of the twins, while the rest were on the floor unable to contain his laughter.

- Oh ... well ... no ... do not do that anymore ... I do not think I could bear it ... - said Ginny gasped with laughter that was contained, while Ron simply holding his gut as he tried to regain composure.

After a few moments of laughter, Tonks regained the seriousness and dropped into a chair letting out a tired sigh ...

- Tonks What happened? Is it about Harry? - Hermione, as always the first to get serious.

Tonks sighed again and nodded as he sank into his seat ...

At the moment there was dead silence in the room and the temperature seemed to drop several degrees in seconds.

- Yes, I know that Harry has come ... ill of her journey from her uncle's house here, right? - Tonks asked, not quite knowing how to begin to explain everything. Everyone nodded. Harry had told them he was ill after the trip, but did not know the reasons and not let them see it.

The young Auror invited to sit down and proceeded to tell the story. Should not, but worth knowing, after all their friends are. thought is also quite possible that Harry himself was I told it sooner or later. With these thoughts Tonks began to tell what had happened, at least what she knew, for the full story only knew Harry and possibly Dumbledore.

Harry slowly regained consciousness. He opened his eyes but his vision was very blurry and was not able to focus their environment. My glasses ... Harry thought. You moved your arm where supposed to be usually accompanied bedside to bed. After feeling the surface of the cabinet for a few seconds, his hand reached two things: his glasses and his wand. He grabbed his glasses and put them to thereupon take his wand and looked around.

"Well, at least this time I have not finished in nursing - Harry said to the Spartan room where she was, just to hear like someone let out a snore that startled the boy. Harry, acting more on instinct than anything else, raised his wand pointing at the source of the noise to be pointing at a blank box. I'm getting as paranoid as Moody ... Moody At that time, the memory of Harry was activated allowing you to remember what had gone before he passes out. If he remembered was true, then was safe somewhere safe. Releasing a small sigh, Harry is dressed in clothes that were neatly folded on a chair. He headed for the door and opened it quietly and peered outside wand ahead. Would be in a safe place, but better care, just in case.

Harry stepped into the hall, which was quite dark. To his left lay the hallway with several doors on both sides and to his right was the final des hallway, with stairs leading down to the lower floors. As quietly as he could, Harry down the stairs, but no one, until he finally came downstairs. The house was silent, it seemed that there was no one, which was quite disturbing. There in the hall of the house, Harry was found with three doors. One was obvious that faced the street, judging by the number of bolts were there and runes that Harry vaguely recognized as protective, if not remembered correctly Hermione explanations about Ancient Runes. Should pay more attention when I said that sort of thing. At the end always end up being useful ...

To his right and left were trails of dark wood doors, plain and simple. The only thing out of place was a maroon curtains that had earmarks of being too heavy. He walked slowly to the door on the right and put his ear on her, trying to hear some noise outside, but could not hear anything.

He then turned and walked to another door. When he was close enough he could hear someone talking ... Curious, Harry approached the door and slightly parted, enough to hear the voice well and maybe with some luck, to see who it was that voice, and with whom would be talking ...


End file.
